


Two Hearts on the Floor (One Mine, Both Yours)

by Kittycattycat



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facsimile of a loving relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girls Kissing, Horn Stimulation, I don’t know how to phrase this but, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Moaning, Non-Explicit Sex, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, its where one character sacrifices their happiness, to make the other character happy, without telling the other character that’s what they’re doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Bronya never thought that this would be a problem.
Relationships: Lynera Skalbi/Bronya Ursama
Kudos: 8





	Two Hearts on the Floor (One Mine, Both Yours)

Bronya and Lynera had always been close— It was a well-known fact around the brooding caverns (and, Bronya supposed, Lynera intended to keep it that way.) It had never, ever been a secret that the two were quite the pair of friends.

What they’re doing right now? This isn't something friends should do. 

Their lips shouldn't be pressing hotly up against each other, skin flush against skin. Lynera shouldn't be gently sifting Bronya’s long, soft hair through her claws, getting so dangerously close to the bases of her horns that it makes Bronya gasp in surprise. Bronya shouldn't hesitantly and carefully be pulling Lynera closer to herself by the other girl’s bare waist in response to said hair sifting. And both of them definitely, definitely, should not be groaning against each other this damn loudly.

Bronya should remind Lynera of these things, one by one, systematically in a list, as always. So things can be normal again, as they should be. But she can't. She won't. Instead, she’ll moan quietly against Lynera’s mouth and not make a sentence or word or sound of protest as her friend untangles her hand from Bronya’s hair and trails it down Bronya’s stomach until it's just barely skimming the top of her lingerie bottoms. Bronya is determined to make her friend happy. It's all she wants, really.

Bronya removes both her hands from Lynera’s waist and brings them up to her hair in return, softly trailing down from the top of her locks to down across her face, trailing her knuckles carefully, almost sweetly, in the gently curving dip between Lynera’s neck and her shoulder. Lynera pulls back from their seemingly unending kiss just long enough to look at Bronya’s face with a passionate gaze that's absolutely and unmistakably red.

(Bronya isn't stupid, Bronya knows. She always has. But she also knows, now, especially, that just knowing isn't quite the same as comprehending.)

———

“I love you,” Lynera pants as she continues to squirm harder and harder against Bronya’s mouth. Bronya knows that, she knows, she KNOWS, and yet she's still choking on all the words she could never possibly say.

‘Why?’

‘Please don't.’

‘I can't handle that.’

‘I can't handle YOU.’

All Bronya does in response, though, is moan softly against Lynera’s pleasurenub in a way that makes Lynera gasp and tighten her hand’s grip on Bronya’s horn. 

Bronya has spent her entire life caring for others at her own expense; she can do it once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lynera being creepy + obsessive and Bronya just tryna cope. That’s good shit. Let’s go lesbians.
> 
> Also, hehehoohoo... 413 word count >:3c


End file.
